


No One's Bitch

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Accidental Sex [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dog Tags, John does not do collars, The title is ironic, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop complaining, John, and just put the collar on, will you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was [Sherlock is bossy and John is totally his bitch.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=74381188#t74381188)
> 
> John disagrees, but it's probably true anyway.

"Come on, John, stop complaining and just put it on."

John backed away, twisting to avoid him. " _You_ put it on. Sherlock, I'll do a lot for you, but I am _not_ wearing a dog collar."

"It's only for the case!" Sherlock stepped forward again, trying to get to John's neck with the collar while John kept batting his hands away. "Look, it doesn't mean anything! It's just a disguise. We're going to have to spend hours in that sex club and we need to blend in."

"Stop it! I've had too many people call me your dog to think it's funny, Sherlock." Exasperated, he straight-armed Sherlock backwards into the wall. "Can't I just wear leather trousers or something? No, wait." His eyes lit up. "I've got an idea. Be back in a tick."

He spun away and ran up to his room. Sherlock frowned after him.

Five minutes later John was coming back down, feet surprisingly heavy on the stairs. "All right, will this work?"

He stepped through the living room door wearing his fatigues trousers, army boots, and dogtags--and nothing else. Sherlock surveyed him in a certain amount of shock. The effect was...surprisingly explicit.

He reached out and gripped the dog tag chain tight, yanking John close. John let himself be pulled in without complaint. Sherlock grinned. "Yes. Yes, I think this'll do nicely."


End file.
